gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 003 - Big Trouble in Ancient China
Ch. 002 - Induction, Interrupted Ch. 004 - Great Caesar's Ghost? CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Stumped in Suzhou Travel to Suzhou Gardens Find 12 hidden objects in Suzhou Gardens 2. A Poetic Garden 1 Have one Scholar Rock in the Garden Have one Koi Pond in the Garden Place 4 Lush Bamboo in the Garden 3. A Poetic Garden 2 Have one Mandarin Ducks in the Garden Have one Garden Bridge in the Garden Have one Circular Door in the Garden 4. A Poetic Garden 3 Place 2 Plum Trees in the Garden Place 4 Pink Orchids in the Garden Have one Pavilion in the Garden 5. The Excitable Mr. Bolthouse Travel to Relic Trunk Paradox Find 6 differences in Relic Trunk 6. Blitz Challenge: Round 2! Complete Blitz scenes 6 times at neighbors’ Gardens 7. Mystery at the Market Travel to Beijing Market Find 12 hidden objects in Beijing Market 8. The Infatuated Ms. Kher Return to London Groovy Flat Find 12 hidden items in London Groovy Flat 9. Light Up, Sit Down Place 2 Paper Lanters in the Garden Place one Chinese Bench in the Garden 10. Bigger Ben Upgrade the Big Ben Wonder to Level 2 11. Shaolin Showdown 1 Have one Sparring Monks 12. Interrogation at the Temple Travel to Shaolin Temple Paradox Find 6 differences in Shaolin Temple Paradox 13. Reach 13,200 Reputation! Have over 13,200 Reputation 14. The Roman China Connection Return to Time Manor Find 12 hidden objects in Time Manor 15. The Guardians Have one Male Lion Have one Female Lion 16. One-Track Mind Travel to Shanghai Dock Find 12 hidden objects in Shanghai Dock 17. Ancient Chinese Secrets Have 2 Great Wall Segments Have one Great Wall Tower Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 3 scenes 18. Construct the Panda Refuge Complete the Panda Refuge Wonder STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Relic Trunk Paradox Earn 2 stars in Relic Trunk Paradox! 2 Star Challenge Earn 2 total stars in Chapter 3 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 3 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Stumped in Suzhou Ch.3/S.1 - Suzhou Gardens Your first day on the job! Exciting, isn't it? The Society has given you your first official task. We're off to the Suzhou Gardens! Beautiful, isn't it? A shame to see it so cluttered. Unlike last time, none of our agents are responsible for this. Let's get it cleaned up and see what we can find! Well, I'm stumped. No clues to be found. Just flotsam and jetsam. We might need to bring in our chief technologist on this one. Our technologist will be in touch. He'll help sort this business out in no time. Be warned, though: He can be a little... intense. Quest:The Excitable Mr. Bolthouse Ch.3/S.2 - Relic Trunk Paradox Uh, hello there. I'm Quincy. Quincy Bolthouse. So, hi. Um, Alistair said you'd be expecting me? Here, if we could, uh well, could you follow me to my workshop, please? So uh, welcome! Glad to hear your induction went well and all. You seem nice. Yes, so anyway I've been amassing the displaced artifacts from various recent anomalies, and transposing their chronographic trajectories to determine temporal points of origin, mostly using Bayesian statistical analysis (obviously), but also my own cocktail of horological triangulation and dead reckoning! Oh my that was a bit too much for you, wasn't it? Um, I collect thingies from places you've been, and I find out where they came from. Except my thingies are all cluttered. Would you help? Thanks. And, uh, sorry for my outburst earlier. There's a definite source point for these objects, but... it makes no sense. No sense at all. I'll have to accompany you on your next assignment, to be sure. Getting along with Quincy? He can be a handful sometimes, but he means well. And he might be the only one who can find out what all this mess is about. Quest:Mystery at the Market Ch.3/S.3 - Beijing Market Time and space broke open again! Sorry if I, um, seem excited. It's just that... so exciting! Let's look into it! Right, so you... uh, find objects or whatever it is you do. Meanwhile, I'll try and reverse chronometric polarity in an attempt to confirm- Um, rather I'll use my thingies here to figure out where these other thingies came from. Yeah? Unbelievable. I was right. There's no mistaking it. The time signatures are coming from... The Roman Empire? But why would the disturbances be Roman in origin? Quincy filled me in on the details. The Roman Empire and Ancient China: what's the connection? Fortunately, we've recently acquired a new Society member who just happens to be an expert on both topics... Quest:The Infatuated Ms. Kher Ch.2/S.4 - London Groovy Flat Remember Megan? I'm just being silly. Of course you do. I need you and Quincy to go get her from London. She's an expert in Roman and Chinese history and we desperately need that expertise. So nice to see you again! Ms. Megan Kher? We require your assistance. Oh! Oh. Hello, didn't- Uh, didn't see you there. I'm Megan. Yes... I know. Will you help us? He knows my name... So you'll help us? Anything for yo- anything for the Time Society. Yes, of course I'll help. Fantastic! Um, I will need to brief you on a few matters, of course. To get you up to speed on my research and findings. as well as give you a preliminary overview of how your skills will be useful. And then there's the matter of explaining my technology. Come along, then! ...he needs to brief me...*swoon* Megan seems a bit distracted. I hope she can still do her job. Though, it wouldn't be terrible if Quincy had a new distraction. Poor lad's just- Actually, never mind. Loose lips and all. Quest:Iterrogation at the Temple Ch.3/S.4 - Shaolin Temple Paradox That Quincy... Um! I mean to say that Quincy's found another split in time. In China, of course. Shall we? So, here we are. China... I mean how well do you know Quincy? He seems nice, right? Smart, handsome, kind, gentle eyes... I'm sorry, am I BORING you? You'd rather we just do our job, then? Rather than talk about our feelings? Well, fine. Let's get on with it. So, would you mind talking to Quincy then? About me? Maybe mention how kind I am? You could even lie a little and say I like techno... thingines. You could make up some words; he probably wouldn't notice. Of FINE. Let's head back so we can keep FIXING HISTORY. Thanks for being such a good CONVERSATIONALIST. Oh good, you're back! Did you have a nice trip? Just kidding, of course. The data I've gathered from your work will hopefully yeild some interesting answers. Um, while you're here... how well do you know Megan? She seems... Um, rather INTENSE, actually. And offputting. You know how she does that thing when she stares at you without remembering to breathe? It's just strange. She's strange. Anyway, be seeing you soon. Quest:The Roman China Connection Ch.1/S.2 - Time Manor There you are. We're holding a meeting at Time Manor about the most recent incidents in China. Didn't youn get the memo? Thank you for joining me here. It- it was my pleasure, Eleanor! Thank you for inviting me! Um, thank you, *all of you* ...anyway, Megan and Quincy have been working together on our little China problem, as well as its connection to the Roman Empire. And I beleive Megan has some information to share. Megan? ...Megan and Quincy... Oh for the love of- what is wrong with young people these days?! Um, right, sorry. About that. So I've been trying to figure out what the Roman-Chinese connection here is... and there is none. Oh, just wonderful work dear. Thanks for your help. You don't understand. There were peaceful relations betweens Chinese Dynasties and the Roman Empire, but no evidence of malice. The Roman Empire had some knowledge of China, but not a great deal, and would have been at great disadvantage if they attempted to invade. You see, Eleanor, we think these disturbances are calculated attacks on various temporal linchpins. It's an assault on the structural integrity of Chinese history. Like, like knocking out support beams from a really, really big house. Someone wants Ancient China to crumble. And they want the Romans to invade... ...but who> This is getting serious. It's a good thing our Society members have been keeping the disturbances in check. But we may need to launch a deeper investigation shortly. Not bad for a first assignment, is it? Quest:One-Track Mind Ch.3/S.5 - Shanghai Dock We're off to Shanghai. It's nice to be working with you again. Maybe we can talk about Quincy some more? Hopefully this is the last of those linchpins or whatever Quincy was talking about. It's been so wonderful working alongside him. Me and Quincy. Quincy and me... Yes yes, fine. Let's work. There we are. All tidied up. You've been a great friend in all this, you know. I really do appreciate it. I just hope Quincy learns to appreciate me. ...you don't think there's someone else, do you? Megan's not with you, is she? Oh good. That girl can be an awful lot to deal with sometimes. Um, I ran some of my analytics again, and found something... odd. There's more than just a chronographic link to the Roman Empire in these events. There's a blood link as well. A BIG ONE. I'll need to do some more work, but- Well, what do you know about Julius Caesar?